Caperucita cantarina y el gato pantera feroz
by Ryunna-san y Yunna-san
Summary: Nuestra querida Inoue Orihime, se le ha encargado entregar el Hyogoku a su querida abuela Aizen, pero en el camino se encuentra con el gato pantera feroz de Grimmjow ¿Que pasara? ¿el lobo se comerá a la cantarina? ¿o a Aizen? pasen  y lean.


**~Nyaaaa~**

**Bueno que puedo decir, este es el primer fic que escribí pero no publique por miedo a que no agradase a nadie; pero ahora** **¡me importa bledo todo eso!**

**Y bueno sin mas que decir disfruten este fic y dejen una linda y constructiva review.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece si así fuera desenamoraría a Orihime de Ichigo y la casaría con Ulquiorra o Grimmjow.

* * *

Nuestra querida cantarina Inoue Orihime se supone que se dedicaria a hacer las dos cosas que siempre hacia: cocinar en el asilo de ancianos y ayudar tiempo parcial en la morgue local; ¿Sera por eso que ella era muy solicitada en China? ¿Por su gran corazon? ¿Por su impactante comida? O ¿Por sus increibles conocimientos para aumentar la tasa de mortalidad? Preguntas tracendentes.

Pero el dia de hoy era diferente; su querido padre Lilynette y su amorosa madre Stark, tal como lo escuchan; le habian encargado una importante mision.

— Mi pequeña cantarina — la llama su madre Stark con un delantal floreado

— ¿Si mamita linda? — le contesta Orihime

— Queremos que le entregas a la abuela Aizen un Hyogoku; y no importa lo que diga tu le haras la comida y no vuelvas hasta que este "frio" — Stark y Lilynette agarran una canasta y le dan a la pelinaranja

— ¿Te refieres hasta que su respiracion falle, le salga espuma por la boca y si es posible que sangre por los ojos? —

— Exacto mi niña — Stark le desordena el cabello cariñosamente — eres muy lista —

— ¡Lo hare! — la cantarina toma la canasta y sale corriendo con rumbo al bosque de los menos.

— ¡oi! — Lilynette llama Stark, el cual el nombrado voltea la cabeza — ¿Todo esto es para que nos quedemos con la casa en playa de ese metrosexual? —

— ¡Exacto! — el de pelo marron asiente

— Esa es mi mujer — dice la rubia

Caperucita cantarina y el gato pantera feroz

Grimmjow POV

Yo soy Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques, un maleante conocido como pantera por mi grandiosa habilidad de fuerza y velocidad; si yo soy el abusivo del bosque, el asusta campistas, el que contamina el bosque y etc. Si crees que soy malo pues o lo aguantas o te reviento; asi de simple y cuando estes en mi bosque grabate esto en tu cabeza.

1.- Te molesto si se me da la gana.

2.- No botes basura; cuesta mucho limpiar.

3.- Nada de SEXO.

Creen que bromeo, pues no y si piensan "¿Que enfermo tendria sexo en el bosque?" Pues dejeme contarles una anectoda.

_Estaba yo caminando a tempranas horas de la mañana y me encuentro con un campamento. Al principio pense en molestarlos por los raros ruidos que hacian, abri la tienda y ¡OMC! Mis ojos se quemaron; ni yo a mi edad lo hacia._

_— ¡¿Que carajo creen que hacen? — les grite al ver las morbosidades que hacian. Los pervertidos eran un maleante de pelo naranja y una enana de pelo azabache._

_— Shhh — ellos pusieron sus dedos sobres sus labios intentando callarme y hablando muy bajo me dijeron — Despertaras al bebe — ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡¿Que clase de enfermos lo haria en frente de un bebe?_

_— ¡U-ustedes! ¡Enfermos mentales! ¡Dejen de hacer "cositas" frente aun bebe! — si, sere maleante pero solo cuando hay que hacerlo._

_— ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Y porque no dices...?_

_— ¡No se puede decir S-e-x-o frente a un bebe! — ¿Que diablos les pasa a estos locos? — ¡y que tiene de malo! ¿Pues no se? ¡¿Tal vez es algo por lo que perversos van la carcel? — _

_— No exageres — _

_— oh por Dios; no exagerar ¡¿Saben clase de traumas le podrian originar a la critura? Y adem..._

_— Miau... — ¿Que demonios? Habia algo raro en todo esto; ¿lo de ahora era un gato?._

_Las personas desnudas cruzaron los brazos en señal de reproche; un gato negro se acerco a ellos y se poso al lado de la chica._

_— ¿Nani? — dije al estar muy confundido, el pelinaranja se puso su pantalos y se acerco a mi._

_— Pagaras por interrumpir una buena "faena" — y el maleante puso su mano en mi hombro y el resto es historia._

Ok; lo se no es la mejor anectoda pero eso deja claro el mensaje; NADA de sexo en mi bosque.

Bueno el dia de hoy como siempre patrullare mis tierras. Que sorpresa; pense al ver a una chica con una capulla naranja y una voluptosa figura; ¡¿Que? Soy maleante no ciego.

En otro lugar se encontraba un hombre de color y pelo negro

— Creo que alguien habla de mi — en ahí se ve a un Tousen, cogiendo un pañuelo y limpiandose la nariz.

Bueno; yo la pantera del bosque, si ella se atreve a pasar por mi bosque la molestare, ¡¿Un momento? ¿Por que diablos levanta el pulgar? ¿Que no quiere pasar por mi bosque?

— Taxi — dice intentando llamar a un taxi , pregunta ¡¿Quien diablos llamaria a un taxi cerca al bosque de los menos; el bosque mas temido de la historia, mucho mas que el bosque de Blair; el que conecta a la ciudad de Hueco Mundo con el publo de Las Noches?

— Nadie viene — supira desilusionada — Creo que solo tengo dos opcines o ir por el bosque y llegar a la casa de la abuela Aizen o botar la canasta — Bota tu cerebro tambien; pense al escuchar sus idiotas palabras, ¡Un momento! Creo que podre divertirme mucho si ella va por el bosque.

— Te recomiendo que vayas por el camino largo del bosque — le dije acercandome a ella; ella se puso en pocision defensiva colocando sus manos sobre sus broches de su cabello.

— ¡No te acerques! — me grito algo temerosa — o yo...yo —

— ¿Que? ¿Invocaras a unas hadas que saldran de tus adornos del cabello? — me acerque mas a ella

— N-no...yo... — parecia asustada — ¡Sacare mis cuchillas que oculto en el cabello! —

— ¿Ha? — debia de ser mentira, era completamente irreal

— ¡Aqui voy! — dijo lanzandose contra mi con unas diminutas cuchillas— ¡Tusbaki! ¡Saten kisshun! ¡Yo rechazo! — ¡¿Es enserio?

_OooOooOooO_

— Ya veo — dijo juntando su mano con su puño con su palma — entonces si no tomo el camino largo del bosque me encontrare con un shinigami come cantarinas —

— Exacto — dije apuntandola con el índice; y ahora me pregunto ¡¿Cuanto tiempo pase en el bosque? ¡¿Cuantos milenios han pasado desde que vi a alguien normal?

— No quiero que me coman, pero... — pone una cara de relajación y alegría desbordante — no importaría si me "comiera" uno de cabello naranja y ojos castaños — ¡Oi! Esta tia es rara, pensé ante tal pensamiento y de cierta manera me recordó al morboso pelinaranja que atrape teniendo sexo con una enana — Así que tomare el camino largo del bosque; gracias — se aleja tomando el camino largo del bosque.

Espero a que ella se vaya, luego que ya no se puede ver la figura de la chica; tomo el camino corto del bosque y me dirijo a la casa de la abuela Aizen. Si se preguntan como se donde es la casa del metrosexual; en este fic transexual, es muy simple.

Cuando aun existía el bosque de los mas; llego un metrosexual con traje de anciana de cuento y talo todos los árboles; muchos mas murieron; los mas eran animales parecidos a los sin rostro del viaje de Chihiro; y ahora esa vieja o viejo vive en un palacio llamado Las Noches.

Como es una vieja ese Aizen y esta apunto de morir; decidió repartir sus tierras y pertenencias u otros a sus nietos, desgraciadamente yo soy uno de ellos; a mi me toco el bosque de lo menos, a Ulquiorra una agencia súper secreta llamada FBI (Female Body Investigation, traducido Investigación del Cuerpo femenino), a Szael un tinte adulterado (es que el odia a algunos de sus nietos), a Halibel la colección de mangas de Bleach (es una desgraciada yo quería eso, es que hay un guapeton parecido a mi), a Barragan un esqueleto (creo que tenia algo que ver con su peso), Nnoitrora... Bueno el punto es que todos heredaron algo excepto Stark ya que descubrio que junto a su esposo Lilynette planeaban matarlo y quedarse con su casa de playa. Bueno lo ultimo que supe de Stark era que estaba en Hueco Mundo y habia tenido una hija. Con esos pensamientos en mi mente me encamine a la casa de Aizen.

— Basura — dije al ver una que decia lo siguiente.

_"Querido nieto Grimmjow_

_Yo la maravillosa abuelita 4x4; me pongo asi porque los 4x4 son mas rapidos que las panteras, te dejo encargado mi puesto como la abuelita. Dentro de la casa encontraras todo un equipo de traviestimiento para que te transformes en una abuelita._

_Se despide; tu siempre amorosa abuela_

_PD: te enviare una postal desde mi maravillosa casa de playa en el caribe."_

— ¿Porque a mi? — en definitiva este no era mi dia; solo queria molestar a una chica y lo que me saco es que tengo que travestirme, ¡Ni piense que lo hare!; agarre la nota que estaba en la puerta y la tiro al suelo, pero me di cuenta que habia otra nota.

_"Querido nieto Grimmjow_

_Se que en estos momentos habras tirado la nota que escribi; pero es necesario que alguien tome mi puesto, el mundo no puede girar sin mi, sin mi presencia es como si el sol se hubiese marchitado, como si el trasero de un bebe sea aspero o muchas cosas mas._

_No me dejas otra opcion; si lo haces te dejare mi mansion en medio de Africa; el sitio mas lejano a mi."_

— Matanga dijo la changa — dije el solo pensar que viviria a miles de kilometros de esa o ese transexual. Oportunidades asi hay pocas.

_OooOooOooO_

Ding dong.

Escuche el sonido del timbre; grite que podia entrar desde la cama en la que fingia estar enfermo; luego la cantarina de caperuza naranja entro. Cuando ella estuvo sentada en una silla cerca a mi cama, me dijo.

— Abuelita te he traido un Hyogoku — ella saco desde su canasta una pequeña bolita de energia concentrada; pregunta ¿Quien carajo iba querer comer eso? La semana pasada me comi uno de esos y me dio estreñimiento; se nota que es hija de Stark — ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? —

— No, gracias pequeña — ¡¿Que te parece si mejor me quitas el corazon y me lo das de comer? , pense al verla y su estupida cara que denotaba una total sonrisa.

— Abuelita, abuelita — me llamo calidamente — ¿Puedo dormir contigo? —

— ¡¿WFT? — me exalte ante tal peticion; esa niña no me atrae pero... Tampoco soy de piedra; oh si, tengo mi corazoncito y uno muy feroz.

— Es que nunca hemos dormido juntas — dice al sonrojada, bajando la mirada — Y ademas... Siempre escuche que muchas niñas dormian con los que amaban — ¡Oi! ¿Creo que eso lo decian en otro sentido?; en serio ¿Esta bien de la cabeza?

— No creo qu...

— ¡Pe-pero si no quieres esta bien! — agito sus manos deseperadamente — Yo lo entiendo... Lo entiendo —

Suspire y le dije que si podia; ella se alegro y se durmio junto a mi. En serio ella es como un niña; ni bien se puso en la cama se durmio.

Por extraño que paresca pude sentir su respiracion; percibia hasta el mas minimo detalle; el penetrante aroma de su perfume y la calidez que emanaba; era tranqulizante y pertubadora al mismo tiempo.

Me acerca mas a ella, podia sentir su calidez y sus labios que estaban a pocos centimetros de distancia; trage mi saliva ante el pensamiento de juntar mis labios con los de ella, ¡¿en que demonios pensaba? ¡Yo soy su abuela! ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Soy el travesti de su abuela!; pero el impulso es muy fuerte y no pude resistirlo, dije que tenia mi corazoncito, y lo hize; acerque mis labios a ella; apartando sus mechones de cabellos bese su frente.

— Abuelita... — dijo entre sueños — que boca mas ca...

— ¡ALTO! — ¡¿Que demonios? Pense al escuchar el grito, pero ahí no acabo la cosa unas personas vestidas de negro completamente armados hasta los dientes entraron por todo lugar, inclusive por el baño.

— ¿Nani? — pregunta la cantarina levantandose de golpe — abuelita ¿que esta pasando? —

— Eso quisiera saber yo — le conteste; de repente los hombres de negro se acercaron a nosotros.

— FBI — dijeron sacando sus carnes — ¿Quien de ustedes es la abuela Aizen? —

— ¡Yo contesto! ¡Es ella! — ¡Maldita!, dije a mis adentros, ¡¿Como pudiste vender a tu abuela?, pense al ver que ella me vendio; los del FBI tomaron una radio y se comunicaron con alguien que podria ser su jefe.

— Ya la tenemos, ya puede venir Jefe — los de negro me tomaron por el brazo y me tiraron al suelo. De repente una sombra aparece por la puerta, alguien que crei nunca volver a ver.

— ¡Ulquiorra! — grite al verlo, bueno somos parientes asi que creo que me liberara

— Llevenla al centro — dijo friamente; la pelinaranja que estaba sentada en la cama, se paro.

— ¡Oi! ¿No has venido a liberame? — vamos Ulquiorra se que no hemos sido los mejores primos, pero al menos no nos matamos.

— Calla; Aizen tu estas anotado en la lista negra —

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que esto es solo un disfraz? — me empeze a quitar la ropa de abuela — ¡Adema...

— ¡Ulquiorra-kun! — ahora si no entiendo; ¿Como rayos se conoce con el emo? — Con estabas diriendo el FBI; por eso no te veia por estos dias — mi odiado primo solo asintio con la cabeza

— De cualquier manera el FBI o Female Body Investigation; es una asociacion super secreta y no puede ser revelada a miembros no inicados — ¡Oi! ¡¿Acabas de contarle a una no iniciada?

— Ya veo — sonrio la vende abuelas — Y ¿que haran con la abuela? —

— Nosotros la...

...

...

...

— ¡AHHHH! — grita Grimmjow levantandose de golpe de su cama; mirando a todo lugar se queda tan aliviado que suspira — Solo fue un sueño — estira sus brazos y acontinuacion acomoda su cabeza en ellos cerrando los ojos — No volvere a comer la comida de esa humana ni aunque me mochen — al termino de esas palabras el se queda sumido en un profundo sueño.

En otro lugar de Las Noches

Ulquiorra estaba sentado en su cama observando por su ventana el amanecer de Hueco Mundo.

— Tengo la sencion que le pateare el trasero a Grimmjow —

En otro lugar de Las Noches

Aizen, estaba echado en la cama con pepinos en sus ojos y una mascarilla.

— Tengo la sencion que fui la abuela de alguien y que debo de cancelar la fundacion del FBI o Female Body Investigation —

Fin

* * *

**Que les parecio? Tierno? Gracioso? Estupido? Mejor no me meto en el campo GrimmHime o UlquiHime?**

**Cualquier queja u otros me lo dicen con una review :3**

**Atte: Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**


End file.
